Moon Islands
by MayAndDrewLover
Summary: Drew and May are competing in the Johto Grand Festival both trying to win. But, after the Grand Festival Drew tells May he has to leave his home in Hoenn and move to a private island. May finds out that Drew didn't go to the island on his free will.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**May**

My insides turned inside out. It was only a few minutes until the finals. And it really didn't help that I'm facing Drew in the last round. Shakily I pressed onward in the, what seemed endless, hallway.

"Good luck May!" I was so startled I nearly jumped out of my skin as I wheeled around to see the two people I wanted, and needed, to see most. Jane and Max were standing against the wall behind me.

"Max!" I said as I hugged my 8-year-old little brother. "Jane! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said as I hugged my 16-year-old older sister. Jane has a pretty strange history so I haven't really told many people about her.

"You both made it!"

"I couldn't miss your third Grand Festival in a row now could I?" Jane said smiling.

"I've missed you both so much!" I said nearly forgetting why I was so nervous.

"Me too. Now I can watch my little sis in person. Just sitting there on a couch in front of the TV is really nerve racking," Jane said. "Oh yah, and Max also said you had something to tell me," Jane inquired.

"What? I do?"

"Duh. Jane should know about your boyfriend May!" Max said probably a bit too loud.

I was about to yell at him when Jane cut in, "Boyfriend? What?" Jane said now clearly interested.

One of the funny, yet very annoying things about Jane is that she likes to know everything that's going on around her, especially socially. And she likes to know everything even more when that person won't tell, and with her Lucario that's not that hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pressed.

"Maybe it's because I don't have one! Max," I said glaring at my little brother.

"Have what?" A familiar voice asked.

I jumped and whipped around.

"Oh, it's just Drew," I sighed just a little too loud.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"What! NO!" I said but out of the corner of my eye I saw Max elbow Jane most likely to reassure her guess.

"Drew is my opponent in the finals," I said clenching my teeth.

"Maybe I should test him out first." Jane said coolly.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If you want a battle then fine," Drew said commenting back with the same relaxed tone as Jane, swiping his hand over his adorable outfit. I know I should have gotten use to Drew in his new contest outfit. Already he was that perfect and gorgeous Drew in a deep purple tux. Suddenly I started getting nervous again.

"What! Now? There is only 5 minutes until the finals!" I said, panicking.

"That's all the time I'll need," Jane said coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jane**

The sun was blinding as I walked outside. While Drew found a place to battle I was contemplating how the battle would go depending on which of Drew's pokémon he used. Because, especially living with a coordinator like May and plus with the knowledge of every contest he was in with my sister, I knew the basis of Drew's style and his main pokémon.

"Here's good," Drew said coolly, pointing to the grassy field we had walked to.

"You first," I replied.

Drew scowled but arrogantly tossed a pokeball. "Roserade go!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw May roll her eyes. '_What's her problem_?_'_ I wondered. I made a guess that May probably was still mad about Roselia evolving.

"Lucario you know what to do." I said equally arrogant. Lucario smiled at me at as we shared the thought of this cocky, arrogant boy's face after he loses.

"Magical leaf Roserade!" Drew shouted.

"Metal claw," I calmly said.

"Lucario shred those little rainbow leaves!" I smiled. Lucario ripped through the magical leaf easily.

"Solarbeam!" Drew said glaring at me.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere," I commanded coolly. I think my calmness was ticking Drew off. Good.

The air erupted as the solarbeam and aura sphere collided. I stepped back a pace to soften the blow from the explosion as it kicked up dust. Roserade and Lucario were both blown back from the blast and to Drew's pleasure; a handful of dust was blown into Lucario's eyes, preventing him from seeing. Or that's what Drew thinks.

'_You ok?' _I asked Lucario through telepathy. After saving Lucario and eventually catching him, he has been teaching me the ways of Aura. So one thing we've come up with is talking in our minds, only to each other.

'_Fine,' _He replied.

'_Good. I don't think Drew knows you "see" with aura so let's let it be a surprise.' _

'_This should be fun.'_

'_Oh yah. Now use Focus Punch.'_

I almost laughed at the sight of Drew's face as Lucario jumped up and neatly dodged the mega drain Roserade shot. A second later Lucario unleashed a superpower focus punch, enough for a one-hit KO. Roserade hit the ground with a thud after flying a few yards but got up.

'_Man this kid and his pokémon are strong!' _ I thought to Lucario.

'_Yah, he is but, you've also been slacking a bit in your training.'_

'_Lucario! Not the time for you to criticize my procrastination problems!'_

"Roserade use magical leaf and stun spore!" Drew said. No matter how much he tries to look cool and collected, I could tell he was actually kind of confused.

"Drew!" I shouted, "I was waiting for you to pull off a combo!" He grunted. "But you're not the only one! Lucario, metal claw and drain punch!"

"Roserade NOW!" Drew shouted.

Lucario was faster than Roserade so he landed his attack first. It worked beautifully. Metal claw hit with the sheer power of the drain punch. But, there's always a but. Like 'but Roserade is still standing' or 'but since Lucario got up close he was at point blank range of Roserade's attack'. But of course, because it's me, both happened.

I saw Lucario get hit right in the chest by the magical leaf, plus he was paralyzed. Great.

"Nice Drew. But even though Lucario can't move doesn't mean he can't attack," Drew gave me a cold look. Before he could attack again Nurse Joy came running from the contest stadium shouting May and Drew's names.

"What are you doing?" The normally nice and calm Nurse asked crossly, "You two go on in 2 minutes!"

"What!" May shouted.

"Drew, I'll take your Roserade for you." Drew murmured something to Nurse Joy who looked annoyed and snatched Drew's pokeball from him.

"I don't care. This Roserade still needs to be healed before the battle," Nurse Joy said defiantly.

'_I wonder what's going on,'_ I "said" to Lucario

'_No idea.' _

Something was up. Lucario and I never keep secrets. That's why were so close. But he was hiding something.

'_What do you know_?' I asked impatiently.

'_Focus,' _He told me, '_Remember what I taught you about focusing your Aura to your center point?'_

Ever since I caught Lucario, no even before that I've sorta been able to control Aura. Now Lucario is teaching me everything he knows.

I focused hard, on Drew. And then I saw it.

"Jane!" May shouted before I could respond to Lucario or my discovery.

"1 minute!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May

I was shaking so hard I couldn't walk straight. I think I ran into a wall but I was so nervous I don't even remember. I didn't know why this was happening to me. I've been to hundreds of contests by now. And no thanks to Jane all of my time to think was eaten up! I love my sister and all but sometimes she's just-

"Hey May!" Max shouted, cutting into my thoughts. "You're up!"

I jumped and yelped, "I know, okay?"

I didn't mean for it to come out cruel, but I was so nervous I couldn't help it.

The pervious battles replayed through my head. First my battle with Harley was the classic revenge battle between us. He had gotten much stronger but so had I. Then there was Drew's battle with Solidad. I remembered my last battle with her… That didn't go well. I suddenly blinked my eyes, okay I need to focus.

I saw Drew on the other side of the stage smiling just a bit too smugly. I bet he was using his Roserade. Ugh! Ever since she evolved it seemed that she hated me! I really missed Drew's old Roselia. I looked up and met eyes with Drew, still smiling smugly like he was enjoying a private joke with himself. How can he be so confident at a time like this? But then of course, he always looked too confident. He's probably using Roserade just to tick me off. And honestly he would.

"This is the final of the Johto Grand Festival! Battling in the finals are May and Drew!" Lilian Meridian announced. "We all are expecting an exciting and tense battle against these two long time rivals."

"Yes, I have watched these two from the start." Vivian said, being again, the fourth judge. "I've seen these two grow up together, and their 'rivalry' has always moved me."

Truthfully, I didn't want to know what she was inferring in that statement. I had better things to do.

"Now its time for the final round of the Johto Festival!" Lilian announced.

I heard the ring of the time buzzer; I grabbed my pokeballs knowing that Drew would insist that I go first anyway. I know him too well and I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing.

"Blaziken! Beautifly! Take the stage!" I shouted getting pumped.

Drew swiftly pulled out his pokeballs throwing them out probably calling their names but I missed that… I think. The momentum of the balls caused a small wind to ruffle his perfectly combed hair and his eyes were…What am I thinking?

Focus May. Focus. Focus. Focus.

"It seems that May is a little flustered," Lilian shouted, "Maybe it's because we're all a little surprised about Drew's Roselia who we believed to be evolved, or maybe something…or someone…else is on her mind…"

Wait…What? Roselia? I slowly moved my eyes from Drew's face down to his pokémon, and standing there was Absol and…

"Roselia!" I shouted running across the stage pulling her into a huge hug. I heard Drew laughing at me, but I didn't care. Roselia also seemed to be laughing to herself about other matters. "Wait…but didn't you evolve?" I asked.

Roselia gave a dignified, "Rose, Roselia!"

"May, there are two things you have seem to forgot. One, Roselia couldn't have evolved if she is still a Roselia. Two, we are thirty seconds into the final round of the grand festival."

My face turned red, "Roselia, I'm not going easy on you, or Drew!" I shouted running back to my pokémon.

"Blaziken! Use blaze kick! Beautifly! Use Psychic!" I shouted. It worked exactly as we practiced. Psychic picked up Blaziken and sped it toward Roselia at a blinding speed. I watched, waiting for Drew to counter. But he just stood there as Blaziken headed for Roselia.

"Absol! Iron tail!" Drew shouted. The command was so quick I couldn't counter. Iron tail was a direct hit and sent Blaziken flying.

"What strength!" Mr. Contesta remarked.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added.

Blaziken hit the ground with a thud. "Blaziken! Get up, please!" I pleaded, and thankfully Blaziken got to its feet. But Drew had already called for another attack.

"Roselia! Solarbeam!"

"Beautifly! Silver wind!"

Beautifly let loose a whipping blast of a silver wind in time to counter Roselia's solarbeam. The two moves collided in a flurry of light. The explosion whipped up a cloud of dust.

"Absol! Water pulse!" Drew shouted over the blast.

I hadn't noticed Absol through the dust but now he had cleared about half the field in seconds. My points dropped.

"Blaziken, Beautifly! Dodge it, quick! Then Blaziken use fire spin!"

Blaziken shot into the air, just missing the wave of water that had caused so many problems in the past. This time Drew's points dropped, but he still was leading. Blaziken, with the momentum of the jump, was now right on top of Absol. The timing was perfect. Fire spin was a direct hit.

"Impressive power! Blaziken's fire spin was perfect!" Lilian announced.

We were tied now. 3 minutes left.

"Petal dance Roselia! Dark Pulse Absol!" Drew shouted.

"Beautifly silver wind! Blaziken overheat!"

I didn't actually have a plan for this move but it seemed to be just a head on head collision course. Of course I was wrong. Because when it comes to Drew, I'm always wrong.

"It looks like we have our two trainers just giving shots left and right but will one have a trick up their sleeve?" Lilian mused.

I watched Drew, waiting for him to pull some thing. Silver wind surrounded overheat with great appeal. But Drew's was better. Dark pulse combined with petal dance turning the pink petals black. It was really creepy actually, like something Harley would pull. Drew was smiling at the display as it clashed with my moves in a dark inferno.

"Dodge it!" Drew and I said in unison.

All four of our pokémon got caught up in the blast knocking them to the floor.

"Remarkable," Sukizo commented.

"Roselia, jump then solarbeam!"

"Blaziken, Sky uppercut on Roselia! Beautifly, psychic on Absol!"

Blaziken shot up in the air just behind Roselia. Then in midair struck Roselia with a powerful blow before it could finish charging solarbeam.

"Now!" Drew commanded.

With Blaziken in close range Roselia's solarbeam blew Blaziken in to the ground.

"Blaziken no!" Thankfully Blaziken arose from the floor, looking tired. But I shifted my gaze to Beautifly and Absol.

Beautifly had picked up Absol with psychic and then threw him across the room.

"Absol, get up." Drew pleaded to his pokémon. Absol straightened up. "Now use razor wind!"

The way Absol executed the move razor wind was horizontal instead of up and down. Now it reached out and instead of just making its mark on Beautifly, it hit Blaziken as well.

"Very impressive! Absol sure has grown since I last saw him." Vivian remarked.

"Yes indeed." Contesta agreed.

Even though Blaziken was already weak, I commanded it to use overheat on Absol.

The fiery ball of heat flew towards Absol.

"Absol dodge it!" Drew said, but Absol didn't budge. What was wrong? Absol never disobeys, especially after the event at last years Grand Festival. Absol let overheat hit. "What are you doing?" Drew shouted.

Suddenly Absol let out a sound like a sad song.

"What is this?" Lilian inquired. "It looks like a new move."

Horror struck Drew's face along with realization. "Absol no!" Drew yelled.

"Drew, what is going on?" I hear my self ask.

He didn't answer but instead said, "Roselia use magical leaf and stop Absol.

Abruptly Absol stopped singing. That's when I noticed that every pokémon, even Absol was in pain. What just happened?

"Well it looks like Absol just learned perish song." Lilian announced.

Perish song… I've heard it before… Then I remembered. Perish song hurts and eventually faints every pokémon that hears it, even it self. I looked at the score and saw that even though Absol learned a new move I was winning by about half a point. That's why Drew was so scared. If all of our pokémon fainted I would still have won.

"Absol, Roselia, hang on!" Drew said.

Then I looked at my pokémon. They too were also in pain. "Blaziken, Beautifly, you can do it!" I said encouragingly.

"Even though I stopped it half way though the song we still can't make it." I heard Drew mumble.

I looked at the clock: 2.07.

"Blaze…" Blaziken murmured painfully. I knew it was close to the end. Then I looked up at Drew and something seemed to click with both of us because at the same we both commanded our pokémon to do something.

"Beautifly, morning sun!"

"Roselia, Synthesis!"

Roselia and Beautifly started healing themselves while still in pain.

"Ab…sol…" Absol said while sinking into the dirt and then fainting. The judges gave the signal that Absol was no longer in it.

"Good job Absol. You learned a new move and that's great." Drew said then stashed the pokeball in his pocket.

Beautifly and Roselia were just hanging on but the healing was helping just so. I just wish I could say the same for Blaziken.

"Blaziken, just a little longer… Please." But it was no use. Blaziken fainted along with Absol, the judges gave the signal and I returned Blaziken. "Great job. You were really awesome." I said with a lump in my throat. This might be it. Beautifly could faint any minute. But when I looked up Roselia and Beautifly no longer were in pain. Sure they were tired but the effects on perish song were gone.

"Hey May!" Drew shouted, "Just like old times."

He was right. It was just like how our first battle started. "Right," I laughed, "I'm ready to finally finish that battle and now we'll have a winner."

"There's only 1 minute left. I'm not holding back May."

"Me neither!" I replied, "Beautifly lets try bug buzz!"

_Please work._ I thought. Recently we've been having trouble with Beautifly's newly learned move.

"Magical leaf!"

Magical leaf cut through the waves of bug buzz and hit Beautifly. Then we countered with the remaining leaves and used psychic to send them flying back to hit Roselia.

"And it's a flurry of attacks, back and forth." Lilian remarked.

"Also they are holding up to one another, attack after attack." Contesta said.

"And holding up to the tension between each other." Vivian said slyly. Some of the crowd laughed but I didn't notice.

"Come on Beautifly, bug buzz one more time!"

"Petal dance Roselia!"

Petal dance collided with bug buzz, pushing it back towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly! Push back! You can do it!" I shouted encouragingly.

With a burst of strength, Beautifly blew petal dance back towards Roselia and smacked it with both of the moves. But of coarse, somehow, Roselia still looked good while getting hurt.

I was winning by a few points but with Drew's ability to take his opponents moves and use them to his advantage made my advantage only just.

The two pokémon were of the brink, both exhausted.

That's when Drew's Roselia used petal dance one more time and made direct contact, moving my points down, tied with Drew.

The clock read 14 seconds left. It was all or nothing.

"Beautifly!"

"Roselia!"

"Silver wind!"

"Solarbeam!"

A blinding white light filled the contest stadium. Solarbeam was as powerful as ever and so was silver wind. They hit with a bang, shining light in every direction before exploding and flooding the stage in dust.

The buzzer rang to call time and Lilian announced the end of the final battle. Simultaneously Beautifly and Roselia fell to the ground, knowing their performance was over. I looked at Drew and saw he was looking up, a hint of expected confusion on his face. I followed his gaze to the scoreboard and, to my surprise, I could not tell the difference in scores. Drew and I had tied. Now it was all up to the judges.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane

I waited anxiously next to Max as I waited for May, _and_ the judges. Max was speechless ever since the end of our sister's battle and now looked sick.

"Its gonna be fine Max. You shouldn't get so nervous; it's not good for you." I said despite my own emotions.

Truthfully I haven't been this nervous since I challenged the Sinnoh league three years ago. Even though I've challenged the three other regions before hand the nervousness was all the same.

"Oh! Jane, hun. I had no idea you were here!" An all too familiar voice cooed.

"Oh, God help me." I murmured under my breath.

Suddenly I sensed a figure hovering above me. At first I tried to ignore him but after a while I reasoned he wasn't going away.

"Hi Harley," I moaned, not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He pressed, inching closer.

While resisting punching him in front of an audience I took a deep breath and said, "Maybe there was a reason for that."

"No, Jane there wasn't a reason for it," Max said with great amusement in his voice, "Why didn't you tell him?"

I gave Max one of my death glares and mumbled, "I swear Max, if you encourage him you won't see the next day!"

Max only laughed. This, of course, gave Harley another reason to jump into our conversation.

See, a few months ago, right after the Kanto Grand Festival Max called me. He asked if I had seen May's performance. Of course I had, but he asked anyways. Then he got onto his random conversations, which I usually love, but not this time.

He made this stupid bet with me, some thing about how many glasses of MooMoo Milk he could drink in 5 minutes or something crazy like that. Just for fun, I bet against him. He said he could drink 17. Who knew he actually could…

'Ha! I win!' Max had said excitedly.

'Fine. What do you want?' I asked.

_ 'Oh, you'll see soon enough." He had replied with an evil smile plastered on his face, well it sounded like he had one._

About a week later, randomly this coordinator by the name of Harley showed up on my doorstep. I recognized him from some contests he had entered with my sister.

I also remembered how much I hated him. First, his little tentacool stunt. Then, he tricked May in hopes of her loosing in the Grand Festival. And his most recent act was Mayley. I would never forgive him for that most disturbing and embarrassing trick.

'_What do you want?' I had asked coldly._

'_Oh!' I remember him saying in a creepily cheerful voice, 'Your brother said you might be able to help me beat that pesky sister of yours.'_

Of course, I would never in my life help this creep. Especially to hurt my sister. But he wouldn't go away. Every day he would nag me in his freaky little ways. Near the end of the week he started growing disturbingly fond of me. I certainly, and never in my life, didn't, don't and won't ever return his feelings. Actually, I had Lucario "negotiate" with him. The hospital called the next day and I denied knowing him.

"So…" Harley went on, "Where have you been traveling lately? Around Sinnoh, Hoenn?" Meanwhile he was able to get past my attention and slip his hand into mine. Instantly, I dug my fingernails into his hand and replied, quite casually, "Just studying in Sinnoh for professor Birch." Then I ripped my hand away.

Then, he started talking about how May shouldn't have won the previous battle against him. But I wasn't listening. I was focused on the strange items in Drew's pocket. Suddenly I stood up, needing a place that was Harley free.

He followed me anyway. Thankfully on my way out, we went past Solidad. I gave her a pleading look and said, "Take him away, please!"

She laughed but distracted Harley long enough for me to make my escape.

Though we had only known each other for about an hour (yes, judging was taking a long time) we were instant friends. Talking about our different battling styles, we distracted ourselves from the rising tension of the undecided judges. Which made me wonder where May was. She said she needed to think and cool off, which I understood, and told me to alert her when they had come to a conclusion.

I opened the door to another waiting room to think. Truthfully, I didn't know _what_ to think.

Now, I wouldn't call myself _nosey_, though May would say otherwise, I just use my talents for the benefit of others. Like if that one kid had a knife instead of a pokémon May wanted to trade him for, or if that one little boy had wanted to kill May instead of asking her to go trick-or-treating in 3rd grade. She got really ticked at me for that one…

I snapped out of my reminiscence and my thoughts traced back to Drew. The two identical items in his back pocket still puzzled me. They were two plane tickets to an island I've never heard of. (Trust me, that's saying something, considering I've been everywhere. Even the islands that are supposedly impossible to get to.) Plus they were for tonight. About an hour from now. The airlines were ones that I had never heard of before. Nothing added up. It was a strange name for an island. It was obviously named after someone. Again, I haven't heard of them either.

But before I could gather my thoughts any further, the judges called to attention. They had come to a conclusion as to who would win the Johto Grand festival. May had already come inside. Everyone watched intently as Vivian announced who won. I heard a loud gasp come from somewhere, and then I realized it was me. I wasn't a coordinator, but I knew that nothing like this had ever happened before.

I quickly looked for May and Drew's reaction to this. I saw May looking shocked like me. Then, what I saw in Drew's direction was even more confusing. He looked surprised, but more than that he looked really pale. What really flustered me was who was standing next to Drew. She was a preppy blond girl. She had a smirk on her face. I didn't know who she was, but I knew already that I didn't like her. Her hand was wrapped around Drew's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**May**

I was racing down the halls knowing that the judges would gladly say who won without me. Especially if it was Drew. Great, I was late. Again. If Max was here he would comment on how I was always late. Stupid Max. Stupid Harley. Stupid Judges. Stupid too attractive, arrogant Drew. I raced through the doors and into Lillian.

Lillian commented, "Well, I guess we're _all_ in a hurry to find out the results."

"Or just a hurry to get back to our social lives," Vivian said slyly. Lillian rolled her eyes.

I slowly got up hot with embarrassment. I looked across the stage and saw Drew trying not to laugh at me. He rolled his eyes and walked over to someone that I couldn't see because of where I was standing. I tried to look over when I realized I was making a show. Vivian was smiling while Lillian got back to business.

"So the judge's final result is…" Her eyes widened with surprise, "What? But… is that possible?"

I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I must have lost and then Drew will look down on me and hate me for the rest of my life and then…

I was in front of Drew. He was laughing with a bunch of beautiful girls.

"Drew?" I looked up curiously.

He laughed again, "Oh look! It's my old rival May! I can't believe I ever actually thought she was worth battling. Ha! That was until she lost the Johto Grand Festival! How could I ever like a girl who loses to me!"

Drew and all the girls started laughing at me.

"I tried my hardest!" I shouted. But, the laughing drowned me out.

Drew looked down at me, "Sorry May. You're just not good enough for me." I swear his words were echoing around the room as they all laughed. "Bye May." Drew waved as two guards pulled me out of the room. They were all laughing when-

"Is May okay? She looks sick?" Vivian asked dramatically. The audience looked my way and I blushed for the millionth time today. Okay now I'm hallucinating. Calm down May. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. Okay May no need to over-react.

"Well…Now that that's over. We should get on to more important business. The winner of the Johto Grand Festival is…" Lillian made a dramatic pause.

"Drew," I felt hot tears coming to my eyes, but Lillian wasn't finished, "And May. For the first time in history there has been a tie in the grand festival!"

I wasn't sure what to think. I looked at Drew and then I started gasping for air…Tied? That's even worse than losing! Drew will never forgive me! He'll hate me for-I suddenly felt very light-headed and Vivian made some remark that made everyone laugh. My knees started trembling and I blanked out right before I hit the ground.

I blinked my eyes open. I saw a bunch of people surrounding me including Rhonda, Jane, Lillian and Vivian.

I groaned, "What happened?"

"Uh… you kinda fainted," Jane said.

"How can someone kind of faint?" Max asked.

I groaned again, "Where's Drew?"

Suddenly Rhonda broke in, "A revived winner from fainting and the first thing on her mind is Drew…"

Suddenly, Jane thrust the power switch for the camera off. Rhonda started yelling and I felt a huge headache coming on. I stood up feeling dizzy.

Currently, Jane was distracted by trying to get away from Harley. It gave me a perfect opportunity to run for it. I ran down the halls constantly having to stop for air. Until I reached the room where Drew was.

His head had fallen into his hands and he looked hurt. Was this my fault? Was he mad that he didn't win? Would I die of a heart attack from these questions? Well, I knew that answer was probably yes. He didn't like tying! He's going to hate me forever. The vision started playing in my head again. Suddenly, I turned my attention back to Drew.

"I'm sorry," I started not sure how else to start my apology.

He looked up at me confused, "Why?" He crocked, his voice was horse and he didn't even bother trying to sound arrogant.

I blinked, "You're not mad at me?"

He didn't hate me? I wasn't going to end up like the vision?

"No," he said simply, "Are you okay after that fall?"

Concern? From Drew? What did I do to him?

"Okay? Who are you and what have you done with the Drew I know?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"May, I need to talk to you about something," he said sullenly.

"You completely ignored my question. Well, that's something that hasn't changed," I said rolling my eyes.

Drew glared at me, "Fine. Just go away then." I blinked, what was wrong with him?

"Should I say I'm sorry now?" I asked. He didn't answer. I didn't know what to do, but when Drew comes back to his normal self I don't think I will want to be around. I turned around and left, well almost.

"You're probably never going to see me again, May," I turned around and saw that Drew's head had fallen into his hands again.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going back to LaRousse."

He shook his head, "I'm uh… moving… with my family." I blinked, well duh who else would he move with?

"Wait. You're moving? Where? I mean you aren't disappearing off the face of the planet. Right?" I asked.

"You really can't take anything seriously for one minute can you? It's just this island…"

"Is there any place that isn't an island, Drew? You must be more specific," I said.

"Honestly, I'm not sure where the island is," he said giving up on my stupid comments.

"How do you not know where you're moving?" I asked.

"I just don't, okay?" he yelled, well not exactly yelled, but more at a weak attempt to yell.

"Do you really mean that we aren't ever going to see each other again?" I asked slowly realizing what was happening.

"Yes," he nodded and stared at his feet.

"I could always see you from time to time though! I'm sure we would run into each other again! I'm mean it's not like you're going to quit contesting or anything stupid like that? I mean you just tied for the Grand Festival and…"

"Just shut up May!" He glared at me. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I bit my lip as tears started coming and started to the door then turned around quickly. I raced over and quickly pressed my lips against Drew's mouth.

I ran away as fast as I could before I saw his reaction. I ran outside to a small bench. I sat down and started crying.

After a while I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Will you tell me what happened?" Jane asked. I shook my head and placed it into her shoulder and continued crying.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time to give you your half ribbon…" Jane said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She held it in her hand and slowly put it besides me. Stupid ribbon that I had worked so much for, only to have my day ruined by Drew. I felt a huge group of new tears coming.

I continued crying for who knows how long until Max said, "Um… May, it's kind of getting late."

I ignored him, but Jane commented too, "May, I only am asking you to leave because Caroline will be getting really worried about you. And I don't want to know what she'll guess if we don't call her before dark." I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone.

"Mom gave you a cell phone! No fair!" Max yelled.

"Well, since Ash and Brock aren't traveling with me anymore, mom decided that I needed a phone to contact her. She usually starts her conversation with, 'How are you enjoying your journey _alone?'" _

Jane laughed, "I'm sorry May, but that's really funny."

I started laughing too. Jane went to call mom and I thought maybe, I could convince Drew to stay here with me. I got up shakily, and headed back to where I had seen Drew last.

I looked into the room, but no one was there. No Drew, I probably would never see him again and the last hour I had with him I had wasted.

I think I stood there silently for awhile, but then I heard Jane calling me. I wanted to go to her, but I just couldn't will myself. I felt the tears coming again. This time though, I didn't bother stopping them.

"May, we should go," Jane said worriedly. I turned towards her knowing that Drew was gone, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May

The next week was slow and depressing. I wasn't even happy at my own celebration. Caroline had made roman noodles and everything too. I felt like Beautifly was the only one who understood me.

It wasn't fair that Drew had left right after the Grand Festival. He couldn't be giving up on coordinating though. He just couldn't. Why would his parents want to move from that beautiful home in LaRousse anyway? It wasn't fair. Drew was a good kid and he didn't deserve this.

Jane had tried and failed many times to cheer me up. She made another attempt today. I sat on my bed staring at the window thinking about Drew when she came in. Without knocking I might add.

"May, um, Prof. Birch asked me and Brendan to run an errand for him in LaRousse. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Steven might meet up with us there too." Jane smiled hopefully.

"Drew's hometown. You want me to go there?" I glared at her.

She paused, looking taken aback, "Okay, well, I didn't know that." Then said, "Come on, you need to get out and take your mind off things."

But I still just glared at her and replied, "So you think that going to his old home town will help that?"

Jane sighed, "It's a beautiful city and we won't go near his house."

I shook my head, "There is no way I'm going there." I walked over and slowly got into bed. I sighed in relief as Jane closed the door. I turned on the T.V. and started to skim through the channels.

There was a contest being held in Sinnoh so I decided to watch that. Sinnoh's the only place Drew and I haven't been to. We should go together. Ash and Brock are there too. Maybe we could start traveling again. Dawn seemed really nice.

I smiled at the thought of the four of us traveling and me competing with Drew in Sinnoh. Dawn would be another great rival. I stroked Beautifly's head, "Would you like to go and do contests in Sinnoh?"

"Beautifly," was the only reply as Beautifly twirled around the room. I smiled and sunk into my bed. I giggled as Glaceon bounced up on my bed and curled into my lap.

"How about you?" I asked. Glaceon bounced around my bed happily as if to say yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane

I smiled as I walked the long streets of LaRousse City. Tall corporate buildings loomed around me until the battle tower was in sight.

_To bad Lucario is back helping dad fix up the gym, he would have loved to stop by the battle tower_, I thought.

Brendan said to meet here but neither him nor Steven were in sight.

I stood waiting, my blond hair whipped around my face. Sigh… yes I do have blond hair… please don't ask me how because every geneticist and I have no idea… And in every family reunion photo its always brown hair, black hair, brown hair, black hair, BLOND hair, brown hair, black hair… At lease I can say I got my green eyes from my grandfather.

After coming out of my daydream/memory I realized that 5 more minuets had gone by with no sign of either of them.

"And I thought I was late…" I murmured to myself.

"And, for once, you were right." A familiar voice replied.

I spun around to see none other than Steven Stone. He smiled and gave me a friendly hug that I returned.

Steven and I had been friends for what seems to be forever. A lot of my memories from Hoenn are with either him or Brendan.

"So, where's Brendan? Is he running late or something?" I asked.

"Brendan late? Come on, Jane, you know about what happened last time he was late for one of his dad's assignments... He got here 20 minutes ago-" He paused to give me a look saying 'yah, that's when you should have been here' – "but said that he had it covered. So I guess we have the afternoon to ourselves." He said smiling.

"Oh, really? Well that's great! Besides I have a favor to ask of you." I replied, giving Steven a pleading look.

He sighed, "Fine. But lets talk about it over lunch, I have some important news I've been dying to tell you."

I gave him a questioning look but followed him into a little noodle shop.

After we were seated I let Steven go through some small talk about how this restaurant was rumored the best in town, I seriously don't see how people have enough money to eat like this everyday, before I jumped on him about his 'important news', "Ah… That's interesting… But you said something about 'important news'? What's up? Did you finally get the courage to ask out that one girl you met at the battle tower last week?"

"What! No!" Steven shouted back, turning bright red. "Besides, it was only a small crush. And you know I'm not into the whole 'dating' thing."

"Yah, I know…" I mumbled. I had never completely gotten over that fact after I totally embarrassed myself a few years ago. Which was after I nearly got the both of us killed, but then ended up saving us in the end (sort of…long story…). We're still close friends but its still a bit awkward for me. "So, then what _is_ the 'important news'?" I sighed, waiting to ask him _my_ important question.

"I beat him." Steven whispered.

"What? Who's 'him', what are you-" Then I hit me what he was talking about. "Really? You did? That's awesome! I want a complete replay of your battle!"

"Later." He replied, beaming now. "So, does this mean I get to join you in the ranks again?"

"Of course! I'm so happy for you Steven! This calls for a celebration!"

We had a small dessert in honor of his victory as he told me every detail of his battle.

"So are you going to publicize it?" I asked.

"I think so. I still don't understand why you keep it a secret." He replied.

"You know why. I don't want to turn into someone like Wallace or something. I mean, we love the guy but everything's gone to his head." I explained.

"Yah, I guess your right." He said, but stopped as he noticed a waiter taking a bit too much interest in our conversation, so he changed the subject, "How was the Grand Festaval? I watched the whole thing on one of my dad's giant office TV's so I could see everything. It was amazing but is May ok? I saw her faint then right as she woke up I heard you yell something at Ronda then everything went black."

"Oh… right." I said blushing a bit at the Ronda incident but then got back to the real subject. "Well May's sort of ok."

"Sort of? What's wrong?"

"Well something's up with Drew. I think they had some kind of fight but May wouldn't dare tell me about anything. Speaking of Drew, this is where my favor comes in." I said slyly.

"Ugh. What do you want? And what does Drew have to do with it?" Steven asked, confused.

"Well… I was just wondering if you could ask your dad something for me." I said.

Steven rolled his eyes, "Just because he still feels like he's in debt of you for saving Devon Co. doesn't mean you can go on asking him favors-"

"Just call him. Please. This is important." I said, cutting him off.

Steven obeyed and dialed his dad's number. They had their hellos and then Steven asked me what I wanted to know.

"Just ask him if he has any connections that allow him to see if anyone has moved in the past month or so." I instructed.

Again, Steven obeyed and then nodded saying sarcastically that 'only for me' his dad could.

I returned it with a sarcastic smile then asked who moved.

"Only a few," Steven said still holding the phone, "but no one you know."

"No one like Drew?" I inquired.

"No, why-" Suddenly he was interrupted by his dad's voice on the other line, "Yes dad… fine… I'll be there as soon as I can… Yah, love you too, bye." Steven hung up the phone, clearly annoyed. "Hey, sorry… We're going to have to cut our afternoon short; my dad needs me for something back in Rustboro City."

"Oh. Well that's ok, I understand." I said, though a bit disappointed.

"Thanks. I'll um, see you later. And what about Drew?" Steven asked confused.

"It's complicated. Sorry, but I don't think I have enough time to explain."

"Right…" Steven said grabbing his things then walking up to pay the bill.

"Thanks for lunch Steven and I'll see you around." I said, starting for the door, "Oh, and congratulations."

It's been about 10 minutes since I left Steven and I have been walking around, thinking ever since. Pretty soon a bench sounded very tempting so I sat down. I couldn't get the fact that Drew hadn't moved out of my head. Then, a few seconds later, the sounds of a woman crying hit my ears. I looked to see a woman sitting near me that I failed to recognize earlier, who was indeed crying.

"Are you ok ma'am?" I asked politely.

She just shook her head.

"Neither am I…" I told her. "I think something happened to my sister's friend but I'm still really confused… What happened to you?"

Wow, I really need to vent if I'm telling this to someone I've never even met before.

At first the woman just shook her head and continued to cry so I just waited patiently until she could form a word, "M-my s-son…"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My s-son…" She repeated, clearer now.

"What about him? Is he alright?" I asked concerned now.

Again she just shook her head. I put my hand on her shoulder not expecting her to say any more, but to my surprise she did, "He d-didn't call b-back aft-after…" Then she broke into sobs again.

"After what?" I said, determined to help her find her son now.

"He won…" She continued, "W-with that girl he t-talks about so much…"

"Won what?" I asked, my voice stern now, while my heart sank with the impossible realization of who this woman might be.

"Contests… The g-greatest one of t-them all… the Grand Festival…" She said through tears.

At that I was literally about to faint. That in this whole gigantic city, I happened to sit next to the one person I needed to talk to…

"What is your son's name?" I asked slowly.

It took her a few seconds to respond, like she was afraid, like she wasn't supposed to talk about him. But then she answered, "D-Drew…"

My heart stopped, "And where is he?" I asked shakily.

Slowly the woman- Drew's mom- looked up, straight into my eyes and replied with one word, "Gone."


	8. Chapter 8

Drew

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I was on a large comfy bed. I grinned. Home... I don't have to worry about getting to a contest or training. I could just relax.

I slowly got up out of bed. I think I'll have breakfast and then sleep some more. I walked over to the door. Hopefully, mom's prepared her waffles. I smiled at the thought.

I grabbed the door handle and pushed. It didn't open. I blinked a few times and tried it again. Nothing.

It's locked. Why in the world is my bedroom door-Oh. Yeah… I forgot. I slowly turned on the lights to the room. I had forgotten that this wasn't my bed or my door or my room. It was her's.

I wouldn't even call it a room. It's more like a jail cell. And I'm imprisoned here…Slowly I remembered the blur that was my past week.

It had just been misery, imprisonment, and her. Amber. I thought about her preppy smile and annoying laugh. Not to mention she was blonde. No offense, but blonde wasn't really my style.

Then it struck me, she'll be coming. As soon as she finds out I'm awake. I looked towards the bathroom. I'll just take a really long shower. As long as it's time without her.

I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly stripped down, putting my clothes right outside the bathroom door. Then I walked into the shower.

I sighed in relief. I don't remember the last time I had a shower. Of course I might have had one yesterday. I wouldn't remember. I've been trying to block every second here from my mind.

The water was soothing and almost made me forget where I was. How far away I was from home, and mom, and…and May.

May, with her chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes. I smiled. I thought about how happy she was yet, how easy to upset. Her happy-go-lucky self.

The day we got lost together on that island. The days we spent battling in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. The day we tied for the Johto Grand Festival. The same day she kissed me. The same day I left. What had happened that day?

One moment she's sad and then cocky and then sad again and then, out of nowhere, she kisses me. And that was it. She left. I left. We'll never see each again.

I blinked. I was never going to see May again. I'll never be able to laugh with her or laugh at her or watch her laugh at me…Wow, I didn't realize how much time we spent making fun of each other…I'll never know what could have happened after the festival.

Suddenly I felt anger swell up inside me. I'll never see May again. May or my mother… And it's all _her_ fault. Just then everything was too much, so I found myself pounding the shower wall with my fist. Then I slowly lowered my head down, pressing my forehead into my hand, still pushed against the shower wall. I closed my eyes, trying to let some of the pain subside, and my thoughts turned back to May.

Would May and I have ever gotten together? That was a strange thought. But, before the festival so would have been the thought of her kissing me. I stood in the shower a bit longer, thinking about May.

Then I slowly turned off the water and slipped out. Thoughts of May were drifting in my mind. The first time we met, the first time we battled, the first time I gave her a rose, the first time she beat me in a battle, the first time we kissed…Stop, stop thinking about that.

I grabbed a towel quickly, wrapping it around myself, and opened the door. Then almost ran into her.

I scowled, "Amber! What are you doing in here?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I need to talk to you Drew." She was staring at me. The look on her face read like she was talking down to someone much smaller than her, when in reality, I was a good three or so inches taller.

Suddenly I felt really stupid and angry at myself for actually putting my clothes outside the bathroom door. What was I thinking? I felt my face flush red, now feeling like I just lost those three or so inches.

"It's really important Drew." She continued to stare at me.

"Can I get dressed first?" I scowled knowing she wasn't going to leave. She sighed like it was painful to wait another second, for her though it probably was.

I grabbed my clothes from the floor before she could take them and retreated into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me.

I don't get a second of privacy. Ever. Not with her around. I started dressing back into my purple tux. It was getting pretty gross.

That's what I get for being to angry and upset to accept anything from this retched place. Amber offered me some new clothes but there was no way I was going to take anything from my captor. So I've been sleeping, eating, and essentially living in my tux for the past week. After I got my suit on I just sat inside the bathroom until I heard pounding coming from the door.

"Drew! I need to talk to you!"

I groaned. I guess I knew I had to face her sooner or later. I slumped out of the bathroom.

"What?" She instantly slipped her hand in mine. If I had any motivation or dignity left I would have slapped her hand away. But, I gave up on that three days ago.

"Okay, Drew why is-" Suddenly her phone started ringing. She groaned and pulled out her hot pink cell. It wasn't hard to hear the boy on the other line since he was shouting.

"Amber you are in so much trouble. Do you know what will happen if anyone finds out about us? That includes your little boyfriend."

I clenched my teeth. Now even this guy I've never met in my life knows about me.

"Come on." Amber said exasperatedly. "Brother, listen I'm not going to let anything happen. He doesn't know about you guys and he's not leaving here ever so even if he does find out, you won't have to worry about it being _publicized_." Amber rolled her eyes.

Wow, my situation sounded even worse when she was saying it.

"Amber! You can't just go around kidnapping people and expect no one to notice! Not to mention Drew is kind of famous. People are going to wonder what happened to him since he just disappeared off the face of the earth!"

I had to agree with mystery guy, I will definitely be missed. Right? I bit my lip. People will notice I'm gone. I bet there are rescue missions going on right now. Right? I bit my lip harder. What if everyone did just forget about me?

"Oh come on! Bro, I've already thought this through. That's why a few of your people are watching over his parents, making sure they don't step out of line."

"What?" I shouted, "You said my mom would be safe if I came with you!" I was bristling with anger. That's why I was here. Because Amber threatened to kill my mom if I didn't.

But the boy on the other line drowned out my shouts. "YOU DID WHAT? Amber what in the world were you possibly thinking? And are you trying to get me tortured or something?" The boy was clearly very angry. Like now Amber just officially crossed the line. "I know that you think its 'ok' to do stupid stunts like this without _my_ permission Amber, but without _HIS _permission? That's just about the definition of NOT 'ok'. Especially stealing away his guards to 'watch over' some kids parents!"

"Hey, bro, calm down ok?" Amber said, but there was something strange in her voice. Something strange that almost sounded like fear. "Please just calm down… I have it under control and _HE_ will not find out." Now I'm sure she was scared. The way she said her last sentence was less like a statement and more like a plead.

Even though it was clear his little sister was just a bit scared the boy on the other line's voice only got harsher, "Amber what if those guards get the wrong idea about your 'orders' or they get the wrong instructions all together? What if they end up hurting these people? The police will be all over us and then what?"

Hurting these people? Now I was furious. If anyone ever touched my mother I'll…

Amber tried to defend herself, interrupting my thoughts of massacring the person that might hurt my mom. "No, I was very clear on my orders-"

Then she was cut off by his voice on the other line. It was almost inaudible but I could make out, "…doesn't matter…I'll get blamed for it like always…he can't hurt you anyways…" Then the line dropped dead.

"Where is my mother?" I asked through clenched teeth, drawing out each word, seething with rage and shaking with fear towards my mom.

"She's fine. Now we have more important things to talk about." Amber replied, her voice exactly like it was before the phone call. I was completely stunned. Amber was acting like she pushed all of the memories of her brother on the phone and the mysterious man, _HIM_, out of her mind. Well at least I know I got the last part right. Out of her mind, because that's exactly what she was.

"No, Amber, I demand to know what's going on with my mother-"

But she cut me off, "Remember, more important things? Like who is this?" Amber shrieked pulling out a photo.

At first I just stared at it in shock. How did she get that? It was…I reached into my back pocket. Nothing.

"You stole that from my clothes?" I was bristling again, "Why were you searching through my clothes?"

"For good reason clearly, why do have a picture of _her_?" she spat, clearly meaning the previous 'who is this' question to be rhetorical.

When I didn't answer she pointed at the picture in her hand angrily. The one picture that actually mattered to me. It was a photo of the only night for the longest time I had been genuinely happy.

It was only a few weeks ago. I was laughing in the photo and right next to me was the person Amber was pointing at, nearly stabbing through the picture with her nails. The reason she was so angry. She was pointing at May.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane

Emily- as I previously learned was Drew's mother's name- and I were walking down one of LaRousse's long and unnaturally quiet streets. It's been about 5 minuets since we left the park bench and the only real conversation we had was me trying to comfort this poor woman. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I should walk her home.

"Emily, I don't want you to over react but I know your son, Drew." I said as we were walking.

Thankfully that bit of information actually stopped her from crying. Finally…

"Y-you do? How? Do you know where his is? Can you get him back? Did you have anything to do with him leaving?" she asked hysterically.

Ok… she had stopped crying but her over reacting is another story. Lesson: hysterical mothers _always_ over react.

I answered her carefully, "Yes I do know him. My little sister, May, is his friend so I know him though her." I explained calmly, "Sadly I have no idea where he is except that I once over heard May mumble about an island… But that could have been about anything."

_'Though I highly doubt it…' _I thought, _'everything May says these day involves him. So Drew's on an island…?'_ I sighed at the insanity of it all but decided to go with it, considering it was the only thing I had.

After coming back to reality I realized that we were standing in front of a huge mansion and Emily was looking at me quite anxiously, "You didn't answer all of my questions…" She said this all most sternly, her voice steady.

"Right, sorry." I said continuing, "No, I did not have anything to do with your son's disappearance."

I was about to continue but her expression seemed to cut me off. It was very untrusting. And considering the circumstances I would have been too.

And, just like she knew I had read her mind (metaphorically of course), she said, "How can I trust-"

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes against what I was guessing to be Drew's house. Quickly I scanned the area with aura to, my horror, find three men surrounding the home, obviously not having good intention. And they were reasonably strong men at that…

"Emily," I cut her off, "I need you to do me a favor and not panic." Ok… telling someone not to panic like inviting them to. I admit not my brightest idea.

So while Emily was most obviously panicking I sent out Secptile.

"Use leaf blade on that bush, quick!" I ordered.

He, of course, obeyed and the man in the bushes yelled while he tried to run. Thankfully, Secptile soon had him on the ground. But, sadly he was shouting for backup. Wonderful.

Quickly, the two other men jumped from the lowest part of the roof and right in front of us. One with a gun pointed straight at Emily.

Naturally I froze. It isn't often I get scared but when there is a big man with a gun, being scared is a given.

"Now," The man with the gun said, "I don't wana have ta do anything serious but if you keep screwin around," he paused, indicating that I was the one 'screwing around', then continued, "the lady gets it." Gets it? Really? Was he part of some lame mob or gang or something?

I was silent. But thankfully not because I was scared, it was because it was concentrating. Suddenly the gun glowed with a tinge of blue before I sent it flying out of the thug's hand, using aura.

At this Emily took her cue to run and thankfully made it to the house. Meanwhile, Sceptile used solar beam, knocking the other thug back a good 10 yards.

While the last man was still in shock about his 'disappearing' gun I managed to walk up to him and punch him in the jaw. After that I was feeling really dizzy, using aura like that took a lot more out of me than I thought…

The last man, now fully aware what was going on, grabbed my arm, mumbling a mouthful of curses at me, and threw me to the ground. I managed to scramble up and dodge a few more of his attempted grabs for me, clearing some space between us, but I was wearing down. Fast.

I commanded Secptile to use solar beam again on the other two only to find that they we're running down the street freaking at how their boss was going to kill them.

When I turned back to look at the remaining man he found his gun, pointing it now at me. I tried to run but black spots specked my vision. I saw the man smile an evil, horrific smile and… and stop.

I felt myself sway a bit but before I passed out I saw a furious Emily calling what I inferred to be the police and a tiny but very tough budew, just finishing stun spore.

When I woke I found that I had only been unconscious for about three minutes and was still on Emily's front lawn.

I painfully sat up, groaning at the sound of Officer Jenny's sirens. I saw Jenny and her team handcuffing the last, and now only, thug. Then I quickly found Emily, she looked relieved. We explained to Officer Jenny what happened and talked to each other about how crazy that all just was.

When Jenny left I turned to Emily, "Now do you trust me?"

"After you saved my life? How couldn't I?" she said, her voice almost warm now. Well as warm as one's voice could be after all of today's past events.

"Would now be a bad time for me to answer your last question?" I asked sitting down on the grass.

"Now would be fine." She replied, losing her warmness as we got back onto the subject of Drew.

"I know its crazy and I know you hardly know me but I will get your son back."

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I know this probably sounds like I still don't trust you but I want you to swear that. Please, I just want my son back…"

I was a bit taken aback but agreed. "I need you to swear that to me along with this: when ever you are in his presence, you keep him safe."

I paused for a moment then replied, "Yes, I swear."

She smiled, "Thank you…"

I smiled back then frowned, looking at my watch. I mentally cursed myself seeing how late it was. Caroline was already going to have a heart attack about me being assaulted with a gun, so I decided that being home by dinner would let me off at least one hook.

I quickly explained my situation to Emily and we said our goodbyes. I was halfway down her drive way when I turned around and said, "Emily, don't worry about anything. He's safe with me, I swear it."

Then turned around, heading home. The last thing I heard was Emily, "I know…"


	10. Chapter 10

May

I jolted up in bed. Breathing hard I told myself that it was just a nightmare. Another one. I couldn't help it though; everything always came back to Drew. It wasn't my fault…It's my twisted brain's fault.

With a jolt the door opened. I screamed jumping up with a thud and felt my face slap the floor. I heard footsteps running over, "May? Are you alright?" Jane stood over me.

"Oh…I thought you were…Never mind. So uh…Funny story…I-"

"Nightmares?"

I groaned she caught me in the act, again. "Yea…"

"Don't worry same with me."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "You were dreaming that Drew was drowning in the sea and you couldn't save him too?"

Jane rose an eyebrow, "…No. I was having a nightmare that a man was threatening me and pointing a gun to my head."

I nodded, "Oh. Good, cause I wasn't dreaming about that either."

Jane sighed, "Sure…Can we talk? It's about Drew."

I blushed, "I'm sorry I can't help it-"

"No. Not about your obsessed love for him. I think he's in trouble."

I put my hands on my hips, "You said you didn't have a nightmare about him. You embarrassed me for nothing."

She sighed again, "I didn't. Once again, this isn't about your addiction. He's actually in danger. When I went into La Rousse yesterday I saw Drew's mom."

"WHAT? That's impossible. Are you sure you have the right Drew that lives in La Rousse city?"

"Unless you've battled and tied with a Drew in the Johto Grand Festival multiple times…Probably not."

My eyes widened, "But that doesn't make sense…So is he still here? Did they decide not to move?"

"No! Will you listen? He's gone. He never saw his mom after the Grand Festival. No contact, no anything. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

I stood up, "What? Why would he just leave everybody with no contact at all? Maybe he was planning on getting home but then…Then he had to travel over water to get from Johto and Hoenn and he fell off and drowned! Oh no! It was real! It happened! It was a vision!"

"May! Snap out of it! You aren't clairvoyant! That's Sabrina's job."

"Oh yea, sorry. Forgot. B-but…What if he was kidnapped? That happens all the time you know!" I'd say hysterically.

"Wh-…You know what? Never mind." Jane said brushing off my insanity, "Anyway I think we ought to go back to La Rousse to try and figure this out."

I looked up, "But why is this happening? Drew was supposed to move away with his family. Why would he say that if he wasn't?"

She looked at me sadly, "It was all just a cover story May, a lie. What I don't understand is what he is covering up… And how in the world does that tie in with those psycho dudes with guns?"

"So you were being serious when you told mom that those guys were why you were late to dinner?"

She sighed, "Yes I was being serious May, and I don't make up things like that just to give mom heart attacks. Besides you're the dramatic one… Wait- speaking of those men… May, I know what to do now. Officer Jenny managed to arrest one of them; maybe he can point us in a direction leading to Drew."

I hesitantly nodded, "Yes. Yes, we should. But…Does any of this make sense to you? Oh, I'm so confused and messed up. I need some ramen."

Jane shook her head but chuckled, "I think we both need some ramen. Come on."

Arriving in La Rousse I followed Jane to meet Officer Jenny. I kept on getting lost in my own thoughts. Nothing added up. Drew was supposed to be upset about leaving me and moving away with his family. It's unfair. Everyone knows more than I do.

Jane gave me a skeptical look, "Don't cross your arms. I'm trying to help."

I just shrugged, "I know. That doesn't change anything."

She sighed and then got clearance from the warden of the jail to enter the interrogation room where Officer Jenny and the goon from the previous day were waiting.

The man wore all black and was slumped angrily against a chair. Jane sat down and stared at him. "Okay. You don't really have a choice. You're going to tell me everything I need to know."

He scowled, "Why would I do that?"

Officer Jenny looked at him annoyed and said flatly, "Maybe because you're in police custody under several assault charges including potential attempted murder and wielding an unregistered gun without a license. I don't think that arguing with an officer will help your case with the Judge."

He scowled again but looked almost smug, "Trust me, anything you do to me is like a blessing compared to what He'll do to me if He finds out what's been going on."

At this I took my chance to speak up, "Now what has been going on? Where is Drew and what are you doing with him?"

"That information is not mine to tell." He said still smug.

That's when I snapped. I wasn't sure if it was this guy's attitude or just the fact that I still knew nothing about Drew's whereabouts. I was powerless but that was going to change right now. I stood up, slamming my fists against the table in front of him. "Where. Is. Drew?" I felt Jane's hand on my shoulder indicating that what I did was fairly unprofessional and not helping the situation.

I was breathing hard when I sat back down. I looked at Jane expecting a scolding look but instead she gave me a quick look of understanding then turned back to the man.

"Please, this is getting tiring and entirely out of control. I've dealt with some pretty crazy people but nothing that threatened to gun me down. Who do you work for and what does it have to do with Drew?"

The man sighed and to my surprise sounded a bit nervous, "Here… just promise that you'll lock me up instead of letting the Boss have me…"

Jane took the small piece of paper the man slid across the table to her. Out of anxiousness I quickly grabbed the paper out of Jane's hand and started scanning it over expecting a long explanation of what was going on but instead it only had a few numbers and letters sloppily scribbled on it.

Disappointment washed over me as I half heard the man say, "This is all you're getting out of me. I fear the Boss ten thousand times more than I fear you."

Officer Jenny frowned but nodded and signaled for the man to be taken away. I looked up at my sister, "What does this mean?"

"They're coordinates. Hopefully coordinates to Drew." She explained with a small smile.

Officer Jenny turned to her as well, "You're sure that you don't need police reinforcement?"

Jane's smile widened as she shook her head, "I can take care of this, and you know that. Thank you Jenny, this has been a lot of help." And she led me out the doors into the streets of La Rousse City.

"So what next? We just follow these random coordinates and hope we find him? I mean what if it's just more danger, or worse, if he's not there at all?"

Jane sighed, "This is the best we have. Besides I think you need a little adventure, it might help get your mind straight. If that's possible."

I'd cross my arms, "I'm fine with adventure, but this isn't the kind of adventure I'm asking for thank you very much."

"I don't think it matters if you were asking or not May. Now come on we need to get started." Jane said wiping out her phone. I recognized my mother's voice on the other line. "Yah mom Professor Birch needs me out in the field and I thought it would be good to take May; help clear her head and whatnot." My mom responded and Jane thanked her for what was an obvious clearance.

I frowned and asked impatiently, "Now can we find Drew? Oh, and mom won't appreciate you lying to her again."

"Well do you really think that she'd let us go on a crazy mission to save your boyfriend?"

"Well no…but- Hey! He's not my-"

"Yah, yah, whatever you say sis. Now let's get going-like you said."

"Are we taking Lapras again?" I groaned.

Jane gave me an annoyed look, "yes we are. Unless, of, course you prefer flying." Jane finished with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"No, no, I'm perfectly content with Lapras." I said as Jane released Lapras into the bay that we had walked to. Jane's Lucario met us there and helped me onto Lapras. I carefully sat down on her steady shell and after about an hour of Jane's navigations I passed out, last hearing the soft sound of the ocean waves.


End file.
